Theodore Roosevelt
"Speak softly and carry a big stick, and you will go far." - Theodore Roosevelt "Teddy Roosevelt always said, 'The best thing you can do in an emergency situation is the right thing; the second best thing you can do is the wrong thing; the worst thing you can do is nothing at all.' Teddy Roosevelt never did nothing at all." - Gary Harper, Military Historian/Armorer. Theodore Roosevelt, the All-American hero who led his famous Rough Riders on a suicide charge that turned the tide of the Spanish-American War vs. Lawrence of Arabia, Great Britain's first Special Operative who built a fierce Arab army to fight the Turkish Ottoman Empire and helped seal the Allied victory in the first World War. 'Stats' *'Circa - 1898' *'Age - 39' *'Height - 5' 8" ' *'Weight - 210 lbs' *Symbol- Rough Riders Hat History Born to a wealthy family on October 27, 1858, Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt was a politician, naturalist, explorer, hunter, author, and soldier. In 1881, he was elected to the New York State Assembly as its youngest member.﻿ After spending several years as a deputy sheriff in the North Dakota Badlands, he returned to New York and gained fame fighting police corruption. In 1897, Roosevelt was appointed as Assistant Secretary of the Navy, a position he would resign from at the onset of the Spanish-American War. With the aid of US Army Colonel Leonard Wood, he formed the First U.S. Volunteer Calvary Regiment, nicknamed the "Rough Riders" by the newspapers. Under his leadership, the Rough Riders became famous for dual charges up Kettle Hill and San Juan Hill on July 1, 1898. For his actions, Roosevelt was nominated for the Medal of Honor, though he was disapproved (he would be posthumously be awarded the Medal of Honor in 2001). After leaving the Army, Roosevelt was elected as Governor of New York in 1898, and was selected as President William McKinley's running mate in 1900. In September 1901, McKinley was fatally shot at the Pan-American Exposition in Buffalo, New York and Roosevelt became the President of the United States at the age of 39 (making him the youngest US President in history). During his two terms in office, Roosevelt was well-known for his aggressive attempts to curb the power of large corporations, for passing laws such as the Meat Inspection Act of 1906 and the Pure Food and Drug Act, the construction of the Panama Canal, and for negotiating an end to the Russo-Japanese War, for which he was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize. Following his second term, Roosevelt helped William Taft secure the Republican candidacy. Disappointed with Taft's performance and unable to retake the Republican nomination, Roosevelt formed the Progressive Party (also known as the Bull Moose Party). Although Democrat Woodrow Wilson would win the 1912 election, Roosevelt finished second, becoming the only third party candidate to do so. When World War I broke out, Roosevelt strongly supported the Allies and denounced Wilson's foreign policy of neutrality. Roosevelt remained active until his death on January 6, 1919. Weapons Simulated Battle Teddy Roosevelt T.E. Lawrence The battle begins on a hillside, where Theodore Roosevelt and 4 of his Rough Riders are congregating with each other. Teddy looks up the hill to suddenly see T.E. Lawrence in full desert garb coming over the hill. Roosevelt distances himself slightly to measure up the stranger when Lawrence suddenly motions with his hand, summoning his Phantom Army of 4 Bedouin Arabs carrying weapons and machine gun parts. Roosevelt calls for his men to prepare the Gatling Gun as Lawrence and his men prepare the Vickers machine gun and fire their SMLE rifles. Roosevelt takes aim and fires with his Krag rifle as the Rough Riders cart out their gatling gun and aim it up the hill. The Vickers gunner opens fire on the Rough Riders, killing one of the gunners as he tries to run behind the Gatling for cover. file:reddead.png The Gatling crew begins to crank out fire as Roosevelt and the other Rough Riders fire their Krag rifles. Eventually, one of Lawrence's men is taken by the gunfire as the Vickers gun suddenly jams. file:bluedead.png Outgunned by the Gatling, Lawrence orders his men to retreat back down the hill. Seeing their opponents flee back down the hill, Roosevelt orders the Gatling gunner to cease fire as the two riflemen run up the hill, inspecting the machine gun site. One of the riflemen waves his hand, signaling "All Clear". Meanwhile, Lawrence of Arabia and his men make their way up the other side of Colonel Roosevelt's position, unbeknownst to him and the gunner. Lawrence takes out a bundle of dynamite and lights the fuse. The blast rocks the hillside, startling both Roosevelt and the gunner. Both quickly turn the Gatling towards the area of the blast. While their backs are turned, a Bedouin rebel shoots out the gunner. file:reddead.png Roosevelt turns around and aims his Krag as the other two riflemen regroup with him, taking aim at the Bedouin. Behind them, another Bedouin charges over the hill, but is shot down as one of the riflemen turns around and mans the Gatling, shooting him before he even comes within range. file:bluedead.png The other Bedouin aims his SMLE and fires, hitting Roosevelt in the left arm and forcing him to kneel. One of the Rough Riders takes aim and kills the Bedouin while he is still exposed. file:bluedead.png The other Rough Rider helps Roosevelt to his feet, with Roosevelt assuring that he's okay. Before they come to their senses, Lawrence fires his SMLE, shooting a Rough Rider in the back of the head. file:reddead.png Roosevelt then regains his senses and shoots the other Bedouin across the hill. file:bluedead.png Both men now give chase after Lawrence of Arabia, attempting to reload their rifles. Lawrence jumps down into Roosevelt's trenches as the pursuing rifleman reloads his Krag. The rifleman slowly makes his way down the trench, aiming his rifle in front of him when Lawrence suddenly comes around the corner, jambia knife in hand. The rifleman tries to hit Lawrence with the stock of the rifle, but Lawrence ducks and counters with a slash to the Rider's shoulder, knocking off his hat. Angered, the Rough Rider attempts to draw his knife, but Lawrence follows up with two slashes to the chest, killing him. file:reddead.png Behind him, Roosevelt inhales deeply and draws his Bowie Hunter knife, preparing to show down with Lawrence. Lawrence takes a step forward and swings, causing Roosevelt to step back, shout, and lunge forward. Lawrence jumps back and counters with two slashes. As Lawrence steps forward with one more slash, Roosevelt steps forward and feints a slash, following up with a punch to Lawrence's face. While he is still stunned, Roosevelt grabs the hem of Lawrence's robe and wraps it around his knife-arm, trapping it. He then stabs Lawrence in the stomach. Roosevelt twists the knife and pulls it out and Lawrence falls down dead.file:bluedead.png He then raises his blood-covered Bowie knife in the air and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion Even though Lawrence wins in the most of the X-Factors, Teddy Roosevelt's Gatling Gun scored the most kills in the simulation, specifically 10,316 kills. Trivia *﻿Theodore Roosevelt is the only US President to have been awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor (albiet posthumously), and is the only person to have been awarded the Medal of Honor and the Nobel Peace Prize. *Roosevelt is the youngest man to assume the Office of the Presidency by any means as Vice-President at age 42, he became president following William McKinley's assassination. However he is not the youngest man elected President, John F. Kennedy is the youngest man to actually be elected President. *Despite the Rough Riders' name and status as a calvary regiment, the group fought almost entirely on foot as their horses had been left behind in Florida when the Rough Riders departed for Cuba. *Roosevelt is the second US President featured on Deadliest Warrior thus far. The first was George Washington. *Teddy Roosevelt is the second warrior to win with only 1 weapon that had the edge, after the Shaolin Monk. *Stock footage of this episode's final battle appears in the Pancho Villa vs. Crazy Horse episode, as the Rough Riders being killed by Lawrence are shown falling dead as if they were killed by Pancho Villa. *Although considered a popular American president, Theodore Roosevelt is despised in the Caribbean Islands for starting the imperialistic Banana Wars. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Political Leaders Category:Season 3 Category:Horse Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors